Hyper Light Drifter
ru:Hyper Light Drifter Hyper Light Drifter is a top-down 2D Action RPG in the vein of classic 8-bit and 16-bit video games, with modernized mechanics and designs on a much grander scale. The game was released on March 31, 2016 for Microsoft Windows, Mac and Linux and on July 16, 2016 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The PlayStation Vita and Wii U versions of the game were originally planned to come out sometime in the fall of 2016, but were eventually canceled. A Special Edition "port" of the game was built between Heart Machine and Abylight Studios, and was released on the Nintedo Switch eShop in the Summer of 2018. Background Drifters of this world are the collectors of forgotten knowledge, lost technologies and broken histories. Our Drifter is haunted by an insatiable illness, traveling further into the lands of Buried Time, steeped in blood and treasure hoping to discover a way to quiet the vicious disease. Echoes of a dark and violent past from the dead eras resonate throughout and he can't help but listen. Overview * Rip through enemies with responsive, fun combat; engaging and brutal. Upgrade weapons, discover new equipment and trek deeper than ever. * Traverse a dark, detailed and interconnected world with alternate paths and secret loot. Miyazaki films have taught me that beautiful animation and design add life to a world. From characters to background elements, everything is lovingly crafted while I hum show-tunes and squint suspiciously at the flickering pixels until they perform as intended. * A challenge - The game is accessible and easy to pick up, but difficult to master and complete; enemies and hazards become more vicious and numerous, so players must use clever tactics to avoid death. Mechanics *Primary weapon - Composed of phase shifted Hard Light (also known as Solid Light), your Sword acts as the primary means of offense; it's quick, brutal, and can slash through most anything. Additionally, it can absorb energy upon hitting enemies or objects to power other weapons. *Sprite Companion - An indispensable personalized drone, the Sprite allows the player to access the ancient technologies and strongholds of the world. It can open doors, reveal hidden paths, and interact with other mechanisms. *Secondary items - You'll come across a variety of advanced weaponry, items and gear throughout your travels; Light Rail Pistols, Heavy Rifles, hi-power explosives and upgrades to your various weapons. Some are purchased from shopkeepers while others are found around the world. *Dash Module - Multi-use gear that enables a triple speed dash; can be used to evade attacks, cut across gaps and chasms, and move with speed through the realm. It can be upgraded to include features such as a shield and a long-distance sword slash. New Game + A New Game + mode can be unlocked after beating the game. This mode starts the player with all sword and dash upgrades, in exchange for 2 permanent units of health. These modifications completely change the way the player approaches enemies, pushing the player to evade more attacks. Challenge Mode The player will be able to access the Horde Arena after collecting enough secrets, which presents them with a wave-based combat challenge against enemies from each area in the game. The player has to learn to use their surroundings to their advantage and adapt to battling different combinations of enemies, which grow more numerous as each wave is completed. Co-op Mode A local Co-op mode can be enabled in the settings, allowing another player to join in. This second player cannot interact with the world and is purely support against enemies for the first player. Summoning the second player will sacrifice 1 health from the first player. Both players have the same weapons at any point in the game. Official Trailers Release Trailer= |-|Official Trailer 2= |-|Official Trailer 1= External links * Heart Machine Official Site * Kickstarter * Official Facebook * Official Twitter * Steam Category:Hyper Light Drifter